


The Flower of Winter

by Singer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Epic, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, May/December Relationship, Mild D/s, Other, Prophecy, This is going to be a long one, Toothsome bodyguards, Warring Kingdoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singer/pseuds/Singer
Summary: This is the long and epic tale of the seven prophesied children of a beloved monarch. The tale follows the middle child, a princess of the realm, on her quest to protect the kingdom from an unknown darkness, and the possible role she will play in creating that same darkness. The princess goes on a epic journey in the company of her bodyguard leading to the revelation of feelings between the two and further complications to her eventual return home.





	The Flower of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a long and involved series, I already have pieces of several chapters written but I will have to complete them in order for the story to be posted in order and cohesion. So please be patient for updates! Also forgive me in advance, this is me cleaning the teen fantasy genre from my soul.

_**Chapter One: Bate** _

_ “Bating is when the hawk fluttereth with her Wings, either from the Perch or the Fist, as it were striving to get away.”  _

_ Lit. To entice the Hawk _

_ From the prophecies of Uram, summoned from the archive C.E 1080 _

_ In the time of greatest bounty there will rule the wisest of queens. Empress shall we name her and to her shall be born the seven, who shall be the destruction or salvation of all. And the seven shall be named thus: The Lion Who Walks among us, and the Panther in the Dark, Badger Lord, and Spider Queen, the Iron Lily and the Gentle Sword, and the Flower of Winter.  _

Empress Kaerae, who was lovingly known as ‘Silver Crown’ by her subjects, sighed in exasperation. Her daughter’s expression spoke in answer and said it all. The prospect of attending the proposed diplomatic function -instead of the inevitable lecture that followed such determined avoidance of duty- was even less appealing if that were possible. To Kore’s mind it was obvious, she didn’t need to be there, it’s not like she was the crown princess of Uram, or the crown prince…or the back up to the crown prince… She was the middle child of seven with three brothers and three sisters to take her place and diplomatic functions never ended well for her. The last time she had dueled the son of one of the visiting dignitaries when he had prepositioned Elle (the youngest sister). She had been formally reprimanded (which she was not proud of) because she had wounded him (which she was very proud of) and very nearly started an international incident. A growl of frustration curled around her lip,

“Mother, there is no actual reason for me to attend, Nike will have them charmed and allied within the night.” The Empress narrowed her eyes at her daughter,

“You are of age. You are to be a general. You are coming. Wearing appropriate attire if you please.” Kore knew that look, she wasn’t getting out of this one- but rules could be stretched- and appropriate attire – 

“Cairo will be remaining in your chambers.” -Dammit, so much for that. “Yes majesty.” She bowed and turned away. 

~

At a certain age, usually just before majority but it had varied for all of them over the years, they were assigned one of the Empress’s personal knights to be their bodyguard. Nike had had a guard since she could walk, she was the crown princess after all. Kore’s bodyguard had been in the knights since before her birth, on her second name day he had just finished his formal training, and it was years later when her predilection for finding trouble and escaping the castle had been discovered that he had been assigned to her detail. Not that she couldn’t lose him if she wanted to, knights in full armor weren’t made for climbing out of windows and scaling walls after all, but in general he was pretty useful and so she let him tag along on her more far-ranging missions. 

Mainly just because it was amusing to see people react to him though. At 5’3” and nine stone, Kore's intimidation factor was pretty low. Not even her features were royal, instead of the dark hair and eyes of her mother (and literally all of her brothers and sisters) she had dark-golden hair and green eyes shot with gold, instead of dusky skin- hers was as pale as the delicate ice flowers that bloomed in the winter caves. No one came out and said that they disapproved of her having the colors of the “Consort” but it did set her apart from her siblings. Instead of being named for ‘victory’ or ‘strength’ the Empress had named her after the goddess of spring, she would spend the rest of her life living that down. 

Her bodyguard on the other hand, was 6 and a half feet tall and weighed about 20 stone. His black hair and beard were streaked with silver at the temples and chin (mainly due to her she had been informed in exasperation) and his dark eyes often made people wonder if he had some royal bastard in his bloodline. In full armor, with his massive battle axe peeking over one shoulder, he tended to make people shut up and get out of the way when he walked into a room, which was quite convenient and somewhat gratifying. 

With quick steps Kore reached the worn stone staircase of her tower and took them two at a time. She was only slightly out of breath when she reached the top. Her bodyguard stood at rest before the heavy doors of her chamber. “Go polish your armor Mags, we are going to a party.” Magnus let a smirk cross his normally impassive face, “I take it the Empress did not listen to your appeals highness?” Kore glared at him. “Oh you think that’s funny? Want to polish my armor too?” Magnus only cocked an eyebrow at her. As a royal daughter she had far more authority than necessary to make him do just about whatever she wanted but over the years they had established a mutual respect, he was under her command but she treated him as a second not a servant. He opened the door for her, still smirking as she swept past him with her royal nose in the air. 

~

The capital city of Uram, Turlock, sprawled across a verdant valley before the Twins, the great white peaks that marked the edge of Uram’s territory. Over the years Turlock had grown from a small trading town to the wealthiest and largest of Uram’s cities, making up for what it lacked in nightlife by the breathtaking mountain views and readily available wood magic that wove most of its buildings and streets. In the center of the city a small lake and its streams formed the main watercourses, branching out to the marshes and hills. On the high edge of the lake, spreading across the flatland between the lake and the foothill beyond it stood the great keep.

Built of the deep blue-gray granite of the mountains, the walls of Bearwalk Keep soared fifty feet toward the sky. Seven guard towers marked the circumference, reinforcing the fifteen-foot-thick wall along its length. Under each tower a gate was set, the Southern Gate (the largest) stood perpetually open to the city. Inside the gate a great stone path led to the castle raised in the center. Seven towers, like the spikes of a crown, encircled the castle center. Each of the seven towers flew the personal flag of one of the Empress’s children. 

~

The view from the fourth tower of Bearwalk castle was undoubtedly the best Kore had decided. It was the most northerly tower and during the long winter nights the wheeling stars and ribbons of the aurora lit her chambers with unearthly light. Sitting on the stone sill of her window she watched the fingers of autumn sunlight retreat from the hills as the eventide crept across the city. As the walls of her airy chamber began to glimmer with firelight from the hearth, she retreated from the window, drawing the heavy drapes against the cold. 

Most of the walls of her chamber were covered in books of every size and description. Shelves, twice her height, wrapped around the curve of the wall from the window to the fireplace. The remaining walls were hung with thick tapestries and things she had collected over the years. Above her bed was her bow and quiver, over the fireplace were the huge antlers of the bull moose she had taken two winters ago, to the right of her bed- between the bed and the door- was Cairo’s perch, carved out of a great black oak stump. The golden eagle was sound asleep, his head tucked under his wing, they had had a disappointing hunt that morning and he had consoled himself with meat scraps and promptly fallen asleep. The winter was not his favorite time to hunt, he preferred spring, when everything came out of hiding. Kore let her fingers trace across his back as she crossed the room to the door and poked her head into the stairwell, 

“Getting dressed, don’t let anyone in.” She informed Magnus, who merely nodded and stepped in front of the door as she let it close. A great clawfoot tub sat on the hearthstones of the fireplace, recently filled, the water -steaming- kept warm by enchantment. With quick steps, she reached the solid but plain wardrobe that stood on the other side of her bed and opened it. There were few formal occasions that she was required to attend and her clothes reflected it. Mostly the wardrobe contained her earth toned hunting clothes, tough and worn with use, and her soft leather moccasins, one pair lined with fur for winter, unfortunately hunting clothes were not an option tonight. Sighing she stripped quickly, the chill in the air prickling her skin, she tossed her clothes into the basket of used clothing next to the wardrobe, her underpants and breast band joined them and she stepped into the tub, sinking into the hot water with a groan. 

For a few minutes, she simply lay there, relaxing, enjoying the scent of rose and cranberry that infused the water, her perennially sore muscles began to ease and she breathed easier, sinking into the water until it was almost up to her chin, a knock on the door roused her.

“Yes?” Magnus opened the door and slipped in. He carried a tray with a small vase and a rounded glass, 

“Your wine highness.” Kore blinked, 

“Oh, I nearly forgot! Thank you, Mags,” she gestured to the small table beside the bath. Magnus set the tray down carefully and, lifting the vase, poured a measure of wine, handing it to her before he stepped back from the bath. The first sip of the fine red slid down her throat, spreading warmth that not even the water could and Kore sighed in pleasure, resting her head on the edge of the tub and letting her eyes close. 

“I am not ready for this tonight my friend.” Her voice was low. Not angry but weary. Magnus nodded though he knew she could not see him,

“I do not believe your lady mother is either, but she does her duty for the kingdom.” Kore shifted her head, opening her eyes to look at him with a half smirk on her lips, 

“Are you guilting me into this Mags?” She sighed again, returning to her relaxed pose, “No, you are right, the queen works tirelessly and rarely does she ask this of me, I simply do not like dealing with the simpering and smiling and polite facades of the lot of them. They would be far more honest to duel with blades in the ring than that dance of lies that they call politics, but it serves its purpose.” 

A small smile curled Magnus’ lip, sometimes the princess sounded more like one of the noble veterans that instructed her than a youth of only twenty winters. 


End file.
